Caricia de un pétalo
by Sayume
Summary: Yusuke se siente extraño, pensando cosas que no debería pensar sobre su amigo Kurama. Yaoi YxK Reviews onegai! Capítulo 4! Habrá y habrá más cosas sin sentido n n' (No continuación)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **Yaoi, aún no se sabe exactamente la pareja n.n

**Nota**: Los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. (mala suerte la mía)

**Dedicatoria: **A mi friend Jahir n.n Por lo del yaoi

"_**Caricia de un pétalo**" _

_By: Sayume  
_

Sentía la suave caricia de la nieve en sus sonrosadas mejillas, algunos en su nariz respingada, no es que fuera un día galante para salir resfriado, pero que mas daba si es que ya se encontraba lejos de el restaurant del padre de Keiko?

Uy, en serio que sí le arrancaba bastante tiempo trabajar ahí, pero haría hasta lo imposible por...

Por...

Por...

-A... achu!-llevó la manga de su chompa hasta su nariz, limpiándose con esta su nariz roja- Maldición... pero haría lo que fuera por el nuevo juego de video que ha salido: "Muerte en los dos mundos"!- el detective alzó los dos brazos en señal de emoción, bajándolos tociendo para disimular al ver que la gente se le quedó mirando por ello-

Caminó por la calle en donde quedaba su preparatoria, no importándole el hecho de que los profesores le estuvieran resondrando por la falta de su asistencia ayer, además, estaba resfriado no? Algo que decía porque había faltado.

Y la verdad es que había faltado por eso.

Vio a un niño que jugaba con un balón cerca de la acera, hasta que de pronto el balón salió en dirección a la pista, se preguntó el por qué de que sea el único que estaba pasando por esa calle.

-Hey, niño! No vayas a cruzar la pista!- Y como lo hizo en una ocasión se fue corriendo y se aventó a la pista, salvando al niño, pero no logrando escapar él-

Después todo un alboroto, las personas de las casas que vivían enfrente de el accidente salieron a ver al escuchar el freno de el carro, algunos gritando que trajeran una ambulancia lo más pronto, otros simplemente como espectadores.

La ambulancia llegó dentro de unos minutos y se acercaron al chico, el niño con el que jugaba con el balón.

-Niño te encuentra bien?-Un señor ya de alta edad se le acerco al niño, de unos aproximados 10 años, quien creyendo que lo iban a encarcelar por haber causado todo eso, se fue corriendo sin escuchar las voces de algunas señoras que le gritaban que regresara-

-Por favor que alguien venga a revisar a este joven!-Al escuchar el grito un doctor se acercó y tocó a Yusuke, revisando si estaba vivo o no.

El doctor seguía revisando al joven, hasta que lo inesperado sucedió: Yusuke abrió lentamente los ojos, para luego levantarse como si nada y seguir caminando como cualquier persona normal, no es que de verdad importase, cierto?

-Q-qué...?-

-Estoy bien no se preocupen!- cambiando de rumbo al doblar la esquina, se despidió levantando la mano y comenzando a correr, el doctor no dejaba de mirar en la dirección en donde se fue el joven

Pero, como era posible que a quien le haya atropellado un auto siga vivo y sin ninguna herida? Y lo peor, que se levantara de la nada y caminar tranquilamente? O ellos estaban locos o el que estaba así era aquel chico.

-Ahhh, de tanto atropello ya me acostumbré.- dijo Yusuke para seguir con su recorrido, deteniéndose a contemplar un hermoso árbol de Sakura, cubierto de nieve que cubría casi todo el árbol, realmente había cosas bellas en el mundo, como era que no sabían eso?- Bah, ya me estoy volviendo muy... filosófico? Sea lo que signifique eso.-

-Kitto itsu no hi ka chijou ga, rakuen ni kawaru you ni. Ore no bukisae, tokaseru hodo no, hizashi ni afureru you ni...-

Valla, de verdad que había personas que tenían una hermosa voz, y auque estuviese murmurando se le podía entender algo, linda voz, de ese chico que estaba sentado en esa banca cerca de él.

-Que más da.- Yusuke se acercó a la banca y se sentó en ella, al hacerlo el chico dejó de murmurar y levantó la cabeza para ver a la persona que estaba junto a él.

-Yusuke?-

-Eh?- Se volteó rápidamente y clavó su mirada en quien lo había llamado- Kurama?... Kurama!-dijo alegre-

-Hola Yusuke...-

-Kurama! Que haces en la calle? Yo creía que estabas estudiando en tu casa sabiendo aún que no tienes ningún examen.-

-Decidí pasear por la calle, a nadie le hace daño, no? Y tú?-

-Nah, lo mismo que tú, sólo que me escapé del restaurante del padre de Keiko, enserio me mata ese trabajo.- Recordó la vez en que... le hicieron lavar los platos.-

-Trabajar? Tú? Yusuke no lo creo...-

-Ah pues es la verdad, aparte estoy juntando la plata que gano para comprarme algo!- le comentó a Kurama alzando los brazos de nuevo, como cuando los niños se emocionan por algo-

-Ah Yusuke nunca cambias... y dime, como está Kuwabara?-

-Igual de tonto.- dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro, en señal de desapruebo- La otra vez se sacó 27 en Biología, ahhh –suspiro –

-Y cuanto te sacaste tú?- inquirió Kurama muy interesado-

-75! Jajajaja!- Yusuke se reía como loco al recordar la vez en que amenazó a su profesor de que si no le ponía alta nota en ese curso iba a pasar a mejor vida- Por ti no pregunto porque sé que te habrás sacado más de 90 en cualquier examen-

-No siempre será así Yusuke.-

Se quedaron en silencio, uno mirando a las estrellas, y el otro simplemente cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados

Yusuke se preguntó porque nunca había tenido tanta tranquilidad en todo este tiempo, siempre que se encontraba junto a Kurama sentía esa reconfortante tranquilidad. Extraño pero agradable... Es como si Kurama desprendiera de él solamente alegría y tranquilidad, otra era serio, o todas juntas, Kurama era un misterio para todos...

El youko empezó esta vez a tararear la canción que antes estaba cantando, Yusuke sentía curiosidad por el tono y la letra de la canción que había escuchado antes.

-Kurama...- Le llamó Yusuke-

-Si Yusuke?- Kurama levantó su cabeza antes agachada y prestó atención a Yusuke-

-Qué... Cómo se llama esa canción?- cambió rápidamente de pregunta por una más simple-

-La verdad no tengo idea Yusuke.- le respondió el kitsune no teniendo la mayor idea, como dijo-

-Cómo es eso? Se supone que la debes haber escuchado en alguna parte...-

-Yo la hice- le dijo-

-Tu escribes canciones?-

-... Algo parecido.-

-Enserio?-

-... Ajá-

-Pero... de verdad? No lo sabía...- comentó Yusuke confundido-

-Sí... lo eh estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo...-

-Valla... y crees que podrías cantar algo?- Dijo Yusuke emocionado, si la pequeña parte que había escuchado antes le gustó quería escucharla toda-

-Je... algún día Yusuke- Dijo mirando al cielo donde caía la nieves en pequeñas partículas- que hermoso- susurró cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, algunos copos de nieve le caía en su rostro, sonrió al sentir caer traviesamente un copo en su boca que después se derritió, cayendo el líquido a través de su barbilla e impregnándose en la bufanda negra que tenía-

Yusuke miró todo eso de reojo.

Y se le quedó viendo para después apartar su mirada nervioso. Mirando en dirección contraria.

Concentrándose en el tacho de basura que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Por qué pensaba así? El estaba enamorado de Keiko, verdad...?

Bueno primero agradecer al fic _Yu Yu Hakusho in live_ porque gracias a él se me ocurrió esto n.n Las parejas de la historia todavía no las sé, o si poner la participación de Hiei. Eso de pende de ustedes n.n

Espero le haya gustado y gracias por leer:)

**Sayume**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola T-T se que esta actualización debería haber llegado más antes, pero se borró el documento en donde tenía la continuación de la historia! T¬T Pero logré recuperarlo... espero me perdonen.

Sé que desvaría un poco, esto sólo es una pequeña parte del fic.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi friend Jahir!

**_Caricia de un pétalo_**

Capítulo 2

El suave susurro del viento otoñal llenó todos sus sentido abruptamente. Era la época en que todo renacía, las flores de Sakura caían libres en las aceras, para que, después otras más impresionantemente hermosas que esa retoñaran.

Era en esa época en que le hacía recordar muchas cosas. Urameshi se vio nuevamente recordando y vagando en sus memorias, como raramente hacia Nunca.

Sí, todo eso le hacía recordar a sus amigos. Sus grandes amigos, en los cuales podía confiar abiertamente –o en la mayoría- hacía que todo contrastara mejor. Cada Uno de ellos llenaba, pertenecía y era importante en su vida de ningen.

Eran irremplazables. Los quería mucho... Y se encontró a sí mismo pensando estúpidamente en no volver a decir eso en voz alta y en frente de la guía de espíritu, Botan. Una de sus amigas.

-"Eh.. Hola Botan, qué hay?"- la miró, tratando de no parecer nervioso. Botan pensó que Yusuke en verdad era realmente Muy malo en fingir y trato de aparentar que así no era, todos sabían que hacer enojar al _hijo_ de Raizen NO era bueno. Le sonrió ampliamente... pero se diferenciaba algo... en ella.

-"Nada. Tan solo pasaba por el Ningenkai. Adivina qué? Koenma al fin me dio vacacioness!- un saltito gracioso hizo que a Urameshi le saliera una gota en su cabeza. Se puso a pensar en las infinitas no-oportunidades que su jefe le daría al fin, un merecido descanso a Botan, alegando "que no habría suficiente personal" como para que ella se _largara _a hacer otra cosa menos importante que su trabajo.

-"Me alegro por ti Botan"- contrastó con una sonrisa elegante, guiñando el ojo. Botan se le acercó y le jaló de un brazo, incitándolo.

-"Yusuke! Me podrías hacer un favooor?"-dijo poniendo una carita de gato-

-"Haa... claro."-respondió

-"Que bien!"- otro saltito- "Sígueme."- lo empezó a guiar hasta donde sería el destino donde Botan parara a Urameshi.

-"Un momento, a dónde vamos?"- confundido, volteó su cabeza para ver a Botan que se había detenido para escucharlo.

Pareció pensarlo un momento.

-"Ya lo verás! Sólo sígueme y no preguntes...- No sabía por qué, pero Urameshi dudaba, pero un jalón más lo detuvo de sus suposiciones y se dejó llevar por Botan a... donde sea que estuvieran llendo.

El príncipe Koenma –en su forma de niño- se encontraba sellando papeles y más papeles, sin fin alguno ya que cada vez más ogros le traían el doble de lo que ya había sellando en 10 minutos. Atareado, mandó llamar a Ogri (George) para que le _ayudara_ al menos con una parte del trabajo, que lo estaba matando.

-"Dígame príncipe Koenma"- Corrió para apresurarse a llegar lo antes posible.

-"Necesito..."-le dijo seriamente-"...Necesito..."

-"Si? Qué necesita?"

-"Que..."-

La llegada de uno de sus tantos ogros cortó sus palabras, amargándolo

-"Koenma-sama!"-

-"Y ahora qué pasa!"- le gritó ofuscado.

-"Nos han llegado unos papeles...!"

-"Qué! No los quiero, ya tengo suficientes con estos!"

Desesperado, el ogro se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se arrancó unos cuantos cabellos. Pero recordó que tenía que entregarle las hojas con marca ultra-urgente.

-"... No es eso!"-le gritó amargo. Koenma le miró con mala cara-"Su padre, el rey Enma, se los manda..."-

-"Qué! Dame esos papeles!- se los quitó de un jalón y el ogro le miró resignado. Empezó a leer el contenido mientras apretaba y mordía fuertemente su chupón.-"No... no puede ser"-miró a todas partes desesperado. No podía ser verdad lo que sus ojos habían leído. Necesitaba al Urameshi-Team urgentemente.

De un salto se bajo de la silla del escritorio en donde se encontraba sentado.

-"Ogri, manda a llamar a Botan"

Ogri pareció pensar en lo que iba a decir-"pero... usted le dio vacaciones"- le informó

-"En ningún momento hice eso! Es más, ni siquiera la vi hoy"

-"Que raro, si ella misma me dijo que usted le había dado permiso..."-el otro ogro asintió con la cabeza.

- _Son unos completos incompetentes!_- pensó- _Ni en una eternidad le daría un día libre, no tendríamos suficiente personal_- pensó preocupado y amargo.

Pero si Ogri le había dicho que él había visto a Botan en la mañana, encima que le había dado UN DIA LIBRE, algo andaba mal. Y para colmo, con la nueva noticia que la habían dado, todo se complicó más. Tenía que alertar a Urameshi y a los demás, porque corrían un gran peligro.

-"Ogri... tendrás que hacerlo tú"-dijo olvidándose que tenía a más de 100 ayudantes que podían hacer eso, y no precisamente Ogri- "Irás al mundo humano y le dirás a Yusuke, de ahí que él le diga a los demás, entendido?"-amenazándolo, lo botó de su despacho y se dispuso a pensar en lo que haría.

Ya había terminado otro interminable día de colegio de la vida de un ningen. Kurama se encontraba llendo a su casa, cuando siente una presencia familiar, pero no reconoce de quien es.

-"Quien es?"-preguntó al aire, ya que el misterioso ser ya no se encontraba ahí, ya que ya no se sentía su presencia.

-_Que extraño..._- se dijo en su mente y retomó su camino.

Ya en su casa, cerró la puerta con llave, se dispuso a comer y se fue a su habitación a hacer sus deberes. Pero al entrar, sintió una pequeña ráfaga de aire entrar por su ventana. Se acercó a la pequeña figura negra que estaba parada a mitad de su cuarto, y sonrió.

-"Todo bien Hiei?"-

-"Hn. Sólo que..."- Kurama se le acercó curioso, pero en un repentino movimiento Hiei le agarró de su rostro y le besó. El pelirrojo solamente fue capaz de sonrojarse, pero no hizo nada.

Al finalizar el beso, Hiei le dijo que le siguiera.

-"A... a dónde?"-le preguntó todavía nervioso y sonrojado. Lo que había pasado no podía ser verdad, era imposible.

-"Solo sígueme, Kurama"- Hiei lo penetraba con los ojos, con esos ojos rojos tan... se detuvo. Pero en qué estaba pensando? Todo se veía tan irreal.

-"Está bien, pero puedes decirme al menos para qué?"

-"No. Sólo ven, que se hace tarde."- Hiei ya estaba saliendo por la ventana, y Kurama no tuvo más que seguirlo, pero había algo raro en Hiei, muy aparte del beso, algo no estaba bien en él, se le veía diferente...

-"Que tanto piensas kitsune. Ven de una vez"- le dijo Hiei ya parado en el césped de su jardín.

-"Eh... sí, voy!"- y de un salto aterrizó junto a Hiei

-"Sígueme, es por aquí"- le dijo y le empezó a guiar, aunque tuviera un mal presentimiento de esto... pero la voz de Hiei lo distrajo y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se olvidó de todo y siguió a Hiei.

-"Botan a dónde me estás llevando"-estaba cansado de tanto caminar. Habían pasado más de una hora, y se encontraban ya en un bosque. Un bosque, donde habían plantas, flores, rosas, rosas... rosas... que le hacían recordar a Kurama. Ya era insoportable. En todo lo que veía le hacía recordar a Kurama, y era un martirio todo eso.

No sabía desde cuando, pero empezaba a sentir _algo raro_ por el kitsune, que le daba miedo pensar en eso... Trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero como se encontraba dentro de Ese bosque, sus intentos fueron imposibles. Y lo peor era que no sabía que le pasaba, sabía que pensaba con demasiada frecuencia con él, que le llegaba a asustar a Yusuke.

Pensó, que mejor era distraerse con Botan, que se encontraba delante de él guiándolo.

-"No te preocupes Yusuke, ya falta poco!"- alegre se detuvo a un lado suyo, y le señalo una parte oscuro del bosque.-"Es ahí donde te quiero llevar"-puso su carita de gato- "Espero que no te hayas cansado de tanto caminar..."- y le salió una gotita en su cabeza.

-"No como crees... Sabes que a mí siempre me alegra caminar por más de una hora por un bosque, morirme de calor, y encima sin saber a donde voy" –sarcástico y con una sonrisa amarga, Yusuke se detuvo.-"Botan segura que falta poco?"-le dijo fastidiado-

-"Si no te preocupes más, que ya estamos llegando!"-

-"Eso espero..."- le dijo rendido, lo único que quería era salir de ese bosque.

-"No te parecen bonitas las rosas Yusuke?"-le dijo Botan contemplando una

-_Porque a miiiiiii T-T_- se dijo Yusuke mentalmente

Kurama seguía a Hiei, atento a todo lo que pasara, sabía que algo no andaba bien...

-"No te preocupes, o hay algo malo en ir a un bosque por la tarde?"- le dijo Hiei mirándole por el rabillo de un ojo, notando al kitsune bien ido desde hace tiempo.

-"No, claro que no... _pero viniendo de ti, de Hiei? Algo anda mal..."_

Kurama no se convencía del todo, pero decidió seguirlo, así podría saber a que iba todo eso...

_**Tsuzuku... (continuará)**_

Ahí lo tienen. Gracias a tods los que han dejado review, me alegraron mucho. Los responderé en el próximo capítulo, no me alcanza el tiempo. -.-

Y ya saben, si quieren que sea un KuramaxHiei, díganmelo, o si les parece bien así como está, genial. n.n

A todos gracias!

... Sayume


	3. Confusión

Sí, otra vez un poco tarde, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Ya saben, lean y dejen su opinión, me es muy importante.

**Dedicatoria:** A Jahir-chan (tú ya sabrás, Jahir xD)

_**Caricia de un pétalo**_

Capítulo 3

-

Me sentía mal. Después de _ese_ agotador día mi cabeza era una confusión, y me di cuenta de que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él, o más que en las veces anteriores. Todo esto era "_raro_". Es decir, pensar así sobre... . Es ilógico! Ni en mis más extraños sueños hubiera podido pensar de aquella manera... Pero igual, no había manera de escapar ni de pensar en ello, lo supe desde _ese_ día, _ese_ día... En que no me comporté normal, en que ya lo trataba "diferente" y no podía dejar de mirarlo –claro, a escondidas- y si es que era capaz de sentirme, me hacía el sonso y miraba hacia otra parte, todo nervioso.

A partir de ahí, me puse a pensar en las posibilidades del extraño "cariño" que empezaba a surgir en mí, y de lo mucho que me consideraba que era un completo loco e idiota...

_Todos iban a la misma dirección, yo estaba siguiendo a Botan, y ella me estaba guiando a mi. Al principio pensé que era una alegría tener a la guía espiritual de visita en el Ningenkai, de vacaciones... ¡¿Vacaciones! Me pude a pensar **detalladamente** en todo esto y me di cuenta de algo... Era imposible que Botan tenga vacaciones! Ilógico! Irrazonable! Mentiroso!... Y me puse a pensar en todos lo sinónimos que tenía la primera palabra! Aún no me entraba en la cabeza _(N.A.: piensa Yusuke, piensa... xD) _Pero ahí estaba yo siguiéndola, con un calor del demonio y _esas _rosas por doquier, que estaba pensando que estaban en mi contra... Hasta que de una vez me harté y me decidí hablarle a Botan._

_-_"Hey Botan!"_-le dije-_

_-_"Si Yusuke?"_-me preguntó_

_Lo sé, lo sé... estoy seguro! Hay algo raro en Botan, se le notaba extraña, rara... Dije más sinónimos de esas palabras pero ese no era el caso, lo que me importaba en ese momento era sacar a luz la verdad y dejarme de filosofear tanto. Aparte de que no soy muy bueno pensando en cosas complicadas y decidí hacerlo a mi simple modo: ir directo al grano sin importar las consecuencias._

Ahora lo sé... ir al grano a veces no es bueno, y te puede causar GRAVES problemas preguntar sin pensar en lo que el otro te dirá.

**- **

-"Nos vemos luego, Yusuke!"

-"Adiós Urameshi! Y no te 'olvides' de los exámenes que han comenzado desde la otra semana, eh?"-dijo con burla. Yo solo le despedí como normalmente hacía, unas palabras graciosas y una pelea bastaban. Estaba bastante preocupado y había algo que oprimía en mi corazón. Ya no me sentía igual. Sabía que había algo que faltaba en mi vida, y no me gustaba que me pasara eso a mí.

Maldición. No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Ya no me comporto como antes. Ahora hay algo diferente en mí, pero trato de hacer que no se vea tan visible, pero Keiko... ella no me deja en paz! Rayos, ¡no me deja pensar en lo que me está pasando! Pude notar que a pasado bastante tiempo conmigo, pero ella tampoco se comporta como antes...

Mi mirada estaba fija en un punto centro entre mi camino, y no quería quitarla. Me sentía deprimido... Y no se porque. Nunca antes... nunca antes...

¡Nunca antes me había pasado esto!

Acelero mi paso, desesperadamente busco un atajo al departamento que comparto con mi madre, y tanto fue mi meta que llegué hasta correr.

_Ir al grano, sí... eso haría._

_-_"Botan que rayos está pasando!"- _el incómodo silencio me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, impacientándola. Mierda. Se que no debí haber hecho eso, pero siempre hay algo estúpido en nosotros que nos guía a hacer tonterías._

-"Quieres... saber lo que está pasando, Yusuke...?"-

-"Sí. Creo que ya me escuchaste y fui lo suficientemente claro como para repetirlo"-_ le dije firme y tajante_

-"Tonto"- _susurró bajísimo, que con las justas escuché. Siguió hablándome- _"Yusuke, no ves que ya vamos a llegar?"- _No, esta vez no me iba a engañar con sus sonrisitas falsas y pirateadas. Siempre supe que ella no era Botan, pero todo esto hacía que me confundiera más. Botan me miraba y juntaba sus manos en modo de súplicas. Yo ya no sabía que hacer, sólo quería que todo se solucionara. De una vez!-_

_Kurama_

Ese nombre sonaba en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Me ponía nervioso, no sabía que hacer cuando me hablaba, me miraba, se movía... No me gustaba todo esto. Lo eh repetido muchas veces, pero no me gusta.

-"Tonterías..."-intenté convencerme, apartando uno de mis flequillos y arreglar mi peinado. El frío empezaba a calar mis huesos y me producía un poco de escalofríos. Busqué entre mi maletín y encontré la bufanda que Keiko me había prestado alguna vez. Me la puse en todo mi cuello, enrollándolo. Cerré mis ojos y seguía recordando.

_-_"Por favor, Yusuke... un poco más y ya llegamos"- _me dijo suplicante. Ya no sabía que hacer en ese momento, decidí esta vez actuar con astucia y dejar que las cosas fluyeran por su cuenta, aunque me dieran ganas de suicidarme por eso._

_Al poco tiempo ya habíamos llegado, como me dijo Botan. Todo alrededor mío había cambiado un poco, sólo un poco. Seguía habiendo árboles, pero los rayos del molesto solo ya no llegaban a tocarme. Suspiré y seguí mirando... a lo largo se podía ver un lago... pero ese estaba sucio, sus aguas estaban del color plomo, como las del cielo estando en lluvia. Lluvia...la nieve... en ese momento al pensar en esa palabra rememoré el día en que había visto de tiempo a Kurama, la conversación, todo._

_-_"Yusuke, mira por allá..."-_me dijo señalando hacia la parte derecha mía. Al ver ahí no pude divisar nada. Me esforcé un poco más y pude ver una masa roja... la otra negra. La verdad se me hicieron familiares... _

-"... Sí, ya estoy viendo... pero no logro ver quienes son..."- _le dije serio_

-"Ay Yusuke, a veces tienes la cabeza tan hueca que afecta todos tus sentidos..."- _al decir eso mi cara puso una mueca con cara de querer matarla y puse mis ojos en blanco. Ella me seguía mirando sonriendo, algunos flequillos de su cabello estaban en su rostro, pero igual podía notar sus grandes ojos rosa debajo de ellos. _

_Verla así de contenta me había producido miedo, todo mi cuerpo se puso en alerta pero al instante volvió a como estaba antes, pero igual la seguí mirando desconfiado._

-"A dónde es que estás viendo, te dije que miraras hacia allá!"- _me dijo señalando de nuevo al mismo lugar de la derecha. Es que acaso creía que era lento? Ya sabía que tenía que mirar allá! Un poco indignado volteé de nuevo, esperando ver ahora sí a esas dos masas roja... y negra..._

_... roja_

_... negra_

_... Roja..._

_... y negra...?_

_Pero es que acaso en verdad si era lento? Era obvio que eran Kurama y Hiei yendo hacia donde estaba Botan y yol! Estaban ellos dos una distancia corta, y me llené de rabia en mi interior, y empecé a mirarlos mal. No... lo que hacía estaba mal... pero igual no podía alejarme de eso, porque cada día se enfocaba más y más en mi... porque cada vez estaba internándose en mi ser, y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo. Sin darme cuenta empecé a temblar un poco, pero no pude evitar voltear hacia Botan. Al posar mi mirada en ella me di cuenta de que me estaba sonriendo, con una mirada cómplice, culpable. Volteé nuevamente y Kurama y Hiei ya estaban más cerca, Hiei lo estaba guiando, pero decidí centrarme en quien lo acompañaba._

_Giré un poco mi cabeza y ahí estaba. Kurama seguía a Hiei vacilante, y al igual como yo estaba con la defensa arriba. Al ver eso me calmó... ver que desconfiaba de Hiei... me hacía sentir algo, que se sentía tan bien..._

Sabía que siempre había querido a Kurama, de alguna manera, pero sé que no lo quería de esta. Yo nunca había experimentado algo así, y no pensé hacerlo, aunque tal vez haya sentido algo por Keiko, pero... ya no sabía ni que era en lo pensaba. Daba vueltas y vueltas al caso, pero se me escapaba como una cucaracha, y también me era muy difícil de exterminar.

Una retahíla de sentimientos me estaba invadiendo y me hacían sentir muy mal.

_-_"Hiei... mira, allá está Yusuke..."- _a pesar de la distancia, logré escucharle, su melodiosa voz en mis oídos me hizo estremecerme._

_Bien, aún no estaba de acuerdo de que estuviere al lado de Hiei, pero igual aún no podía dejar de pensar en la posible coincidencia de que me haya encontrado "de casualidad" con ellos dos, en el mismo lugar y en el mismo momento._

_Algo aquí no encaja._

Y sí, esa frase sigue en mi cabeza, porque sé que algo no está bien en mí, no está bien sentir eso...No está bien lo que estoy haciendo, no me puedo permitir sentir eso, y me voy a proponer a olvidarlo, no más problemas.

No más engaños.

**- **

Al fin terminado! Todo este capítulo lo he escrito escuchando _Motherlnad_ de Fullmetal Alchemist -- Está tan kawaii la canción!

Igual, bueno, gracias a todos los que han dejado review, es que se los agradezco de todo corazón! n.n Ahora respondo:

**Miguel: **muchas gracias por tus palabras :) Tengo en cuenta tu palabra del YxK, por ahora no sé si hacerlo as¡ o KxH u.u Gracias por seguir leyendo! n.n

**Hitomi chizu: **Perdón por demorar, es que me tengo que tomar mi tiempo para pensar y pensar, y a veces dura hasta meses o Pero trataré de hacerlo más seguido, muchas gracias!

**Senko-Kun: **no sé si el capítulo estuvo algo predecible o es que eres una adivina :P Igual gracias por seguir leyendo! n.n

**Youko Hikari: **sigo pensando y pensando sobre el KxH :P A mí me agrada, y creo que pienso hacerlo así... o tal vez no o.oU... Pero de todas formas por ahí habrá de lo que a ti te gusta, no te preocupes n.n Gracias por el review!

**Edith: **Bien, otro voto más para un KxH, y con este ya van tres n.n Gracias por leer!

Y también muchas gracias a _Andrómeda black_, _Hideaki Nimara_, _Inari-chan _y _Davinci_ por leer y dejar review. Espero le vaya bien todo :)

En fin, pienso si habrá por ahí un muertito. Eso todavía no lo decido.

Ya saben, si quieren un YxK o KxH, háganmelo saber! De ustedes depende mucho mi fic n.n Eso es todo

A todos gracias!

... Sayume


	4. En tus brazos, desperación

Primero **un** **agradecimiento grande** a _Miguel_, porque me haz hecho ver la luz (No la otra clase de luz, eh?) Gracias por tus comentarios!

Sus opiniones, sus opiniones... ya saben :)

**Dedicatoria:** A mi gran amigo Jahir, y a _Miguel_ le dedico este capítulo.

**_"Caricia de un pétalo"_**

Capítulo 4

-

-"ERES UN IDIOTA, UN IMBÉCIL, UN DESCONSIDERADO, UN CIEGO...!"

Los insultos para mí iban y venían, porque en la desesperación en que me encontraba, ya nada importaba.

Ya nada me importaba...

-"...TARADO, UN TONTO, ESTUPIDO, HIJO DE TU MADRE...!"

Ni lo último hizo algo. ¿Por que yo era un 'hijo de mi madre', verdad? Daba igual. Dentro de poco ya se le iban a acabar los insultos. Agradezco a la sociedad por no haber creado tantos!

-"ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO!"-las fuerzas le flaquearon y fue a parar al suelo, en un sonido sordo. Sus manos lentamente fueron a parar a su rostro para poder descargar en ella su llanto. Seguía y seguía llorando... seguía y seguía insultando... Y yo no hice nada para detenerla.

-"¡¿POR QUE! ¡PORQUE LO HICISTE YUSUKE! SI... Yo... ¡Maldición, tu sabías que podías contar conmigo! Tantas años en que me haz servido de conforte... ¿No podía ser yo lo mismo que tú?... ¡¿Es que acaso todo fue una mentira!"

-"Si Keiko, todo esto fue una mentira"-hice una pausa para continuar- "Y tú lo sabías. Me lo ocultaste tan celosamente que no pude hallarlo. Y al final ve aquí las consecuencias!"

-"Yu-Yusuke... En verdad lo lamento... Yo... estaba cegada, no sabía lo que hacía..."-al final no supo que decir, se quedó callada... Más excusas se planeaban en su mente débil, pero yo podía leer abiertamente sus ojos. Era algo que había podido rescatar de... Kurama. El... me lo enseñó.

_ Anda, no seas malo, dímelo Kurama! _

_ No. _

_ ¡¿Por qué no! _

_ Porque... no. Bueno...-dudó- Quien sabe de que manera lo puedas usar. Eso es todo. _

_ ¡¿Desconfías de mí!. ¡¿Del hijo de Raizen, sucesor de Masoku! ¡¿De quien te haya salvado tu trasero cientos de veces! _

_ En primer lugar que yo recuerde sólo haz salvado 'mi trasero' unas dos veces. Nada más _

_Rendido intenté usar el segundo método... _

_... La carita resignada nunca me ha fallado!_

_ Bueno... está bien, Kurama. Me rindo. Sé que esa 'técnica' es demasiado buena para mí. Perdón por subestimarla tanto... Ahora voy con Genkai, puede que después de unas cuantos golpes, heridas, arañazos-tenía un nuevo gatito, cortesía de Kuwabara, que a cada persona que veía entrar al templo, se le mandaba encima sin importar quien fuera- consiga sobornarla. Nos vemos después, para que me cures claro... _

_Volteé ligeramente mi cabeza (por no decir toda) para ver el gesto que había puesto. Uno de pena si viene de él por lo menos._

_ Claro, buena suerte! Y ahí estaba él. Mirándome con ironía. Me quedé mirándolo como bobo unos instantes... y después de esos instantes sacudí mi cabeza. Y qué esperas, Yusuke? Mira que ya va anochecer... _

_Me quedé mirándolo un momento, él también lo hizo. En ese momento pasaron todo tipo de cosas..._

_... Una bola grande de pelusas pasó por nuestro lado, y él viento la movió más allá de la casa de Kurama. Una gotita salió de mi cabeza._

_ Anda, di que sí! Por favoooooooor! Esto era humillante. Arrodillarme frente a Kurama y por lágrimas de resignación en medio era bastante denigrante... Uy! Creo que el ego se me está subiendo!_

_Kurama me sonrió amable y me tendió la mano a la vez que me decía_

_ Ya, ok, te enseño, vale? Pero deja de armar este teatro acá en la puerta, que se nos han quedado viendo... _

_También le sonreí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?_

_En estos momentos es cuanto más extraño a Kurama..._

-"Ya, Keiko, ya fue suficiente por hoy, no crees? Tantas emociones te va a afectar"

-"Pero necesito saberlo Yusuke... Sincérate conmigo... Tú... Tú..."–estaba vacilante. Quien sabe que otras cosas pudieran salir de su boca.-

-"Tú... ¿Tú... me odias?"

-"¡Que se yo, que diablos haces preguntándome eso!"

-"YA BASTA. Suficientes mentiras ya hemos tenido acá. ¿Te parecería bueno hablar un poco? Por favor."

-"Bien, vamos a hablar. "-tomé aire- "He sido tu amigo desde pequeño, no te he guardado nada. Había venido todos los días a tu casa, y tú actuabas. ¿Recuerdas cuando te comenté de la aparente 'desaparición' de Kurama? Qué hiciste? Te quedaste callada. Muda. 'No Yusuke, no sé nada. En serio' Para después venir a enterarme que Kurama estaba muerto, MUERTO. Pensé que contaba contigo. Después de oír que Hiei le siguió a Kurama, pensé 'Si él lo hizo, por qué yo no?' Intenté suicidarme! Y qué hiciste, de nuevo? Tratar de detenerme! Por favor! NI SIQUIERA ERES BUENA PARA ACABAR CON MI DOLOR, MALDICIÓN, PORQUE NO ME DEJASTE IR A MI TAMBIEN...!

-"YA BASTA YUSUKE, YA BASTA!"-Keiko se jalaba los pelos, gritaba, lloraba. Maldecía a todo mundo- "Sólo trataba de ayudarte! No lo ves? Yo sabía que iba a pasar esto! Por qué no me entiendes! Lo hice por ti! Para ayudarte!"

-"Si tratabas de hacer eso, me hubieras ayudado de otra forma, aconsejarme... No sé! No tienes cerebro?- Me detuve para mirar a mi alrededor. Todo era un desastre y con mi madre fuera de la ciudad, no sé quien lo limpiará. Porque de hecho yo ya no voy a estar más... aquí.

-"Yo... Yo..."

-"Estoy mal. No sabes como me siento. Keiko, por favor... Ayúdame... sí? Lo necesito... Lo necesito"-

Lo necesito.

No sé si necesito que me ayuden o necesito a Kurama. Y Hiei... que le habrá llevado a tomar esa decisión? Habría pensado lo mismo que yo estoy pensando ahora? Pero si él ha sido 'valiente' como para saltar de la cuerda. Yo también puedo hacerlo!

-"Ya Yusuke... Tranquilo... "-vino arrastrándose de donde estaba y me abrazó maternalmente. Lágrimas caían en mi cabello y no paraban. Será esto una lección de la vida...? Será que esto es sólo una pequeña falla en mi alma? Será?

Simplemente dejé de oír y sentí. Dejé de sentir y vi. Dejé de ver y pensé.

Pensé... pensé... pensé...

_Tú no quieres vivir_

No lo hagas 

Las voces que antes había estado escuchando volvieron a mi mente y no dejaban de hablar. Me cansaba escucharlas y hacían que un dolor comenzara en mi cabeza, que llegaba a parar en mi corazón.

_No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo_

No lo hagas 

-"Ya cállense, por favor!"

Keiko arrugó el rostro confundida. Después de un rato regresaron sus gestos como eran y pareció comprender, abrazándome más fuerte.

-"No Yusuke, no les hagas caso, entiendes? No te dejes vencer. Piensa en lo bueno de la vida, deja de lado lo malo. Y aunque pienses que todo es malo, te aseguro que siempre va haber algo que de sentido a tu vida. Vamos, Piensa"

-"Sólo... sólo quiero cerrar los ojos, por ahora..."

-"Entonces ciérralos Yusuke..."

-"... Estarás... aquí, verdad?"

-"Claro. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. _Siempre._"

_Continúa_

-

Holaaa! -- Kurama... y Hiei... están muertos. ¿Qué cosas no? n.nU Ehm... Siento por lo corto del capítulo, junto con la tardanza (Más de un mes, supongo) Ehm... bueno, a los reviews (o.o)

**Hitomi chizu: **(Primeramente, perdón por demorarme en el otro... y en este T-T) Gracias por lo de lindo :) Claro que lo voy a continuar! (Si termino este fic juro que me comeré un plato de lentejas entero -- :( ) Ehm, gracias chica:P

**Miguel: **Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tu palabras! T-T Te agradezco baaastante. Me decidí y voy a poner el final que crea conveniente a la historia. Cuídate, que por ahí van a haber sorpresitas :P Calidad, en mi fic? No me la creo :P Muuuuuchas gracias! n.n (En serio, gracias :) )

**Youko Hikari: **Te agradezco que sigas leyendo! No creo que estés... jodiendo (xD) Me ayudas mucho! n.n. Espero que te guste el capítulo (que desvaría un poco, como siempre -.-) Gracias!

**Beronice: **Bien... espero que no te desagrade este capítulo, y por... matar a Hiei (Quería saber que se sentía xD ToT) Ah, un consejo: cuando quieras mandar el review, primero te debes colocar en la pag. del capítulo que quieras mandar, ok? n.n Espero te ayude en algo (T-T)

_(Suspiro) _Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y de nuevo perdón por el demoro, aparte de que he estado con unos ánimos ... -.-U En fin n.n

Ahora haré la actualización un poco más rápido (un poco, eh?) Nos vemos!

... Sayume

_Lima, 1:18 pm, 18 de 01 del 06. Feliz año nuevo:)_


End file.
